


Aftermath

by Lilsi



Category: The Bill
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-19
Updated: 2014-04-19
Packaged: 2018-01-20 01:09:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1491142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilsi/pseuds/Lilsi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This fanfiction was once posted at Craiggilmore.co.uk a fan site no longer active, so to preserve this story and others, I am importing them to AO3. I did not want the loss of such a large amount of amazing and wonderful fanfiction, it would be such a waste to fans of Craig Gilmore and Luke Ashton to not have the opportunity to enjoy these stories as i have. Since the site is no longer active i have been unable to contact the creators but if you happen to be them under a new pen name and want the fiction to be removed please send me a note!</p><p>Story Written by Gill Bradbury</p>
    </blockquote>





	Aftermath

**Author's Note:**

> This fanfiction was once posted at Craiggilmore.co.uk a fan site no longer active, so to preserve this story and others, I am importing them to AO3. I did not want the loss of such a large amount of amazing and wonderful fanfiction, it would be such a waste to fans of Craig Gilmore and Luke Ashton to not have the opportunity to enjoy these stories as i have. Since the site is no longer active i have been unable to contact the creators but if you happen to be them under a new pen name and want the fiction to be removed please send me a note!
> 
> Story Written by Gill Bradbury

PART 1

 

“Have a nice life, Luke!”

Craig turned and despite the alcohol he had consumed, walked briskly out of the station yard before Luke could see the tears of anger and frustration clouding his eyes. As he turned the corner he brushed a hand across them and continued on his way into the cold January air. By the time he reached home he would be sober – and alone.

 

He had arrived early at the Station and sat in his office completing his transfer request. He knew now this was the only way he could survive. The door opened and he looked up.

“Morning Ma’am”

 

“Craig, are you all right?” 

 

He gave her a withering look. “You’d better have this.”

 

“What is it?” She took the paper from him and glanced at it. “Don’t, Craig. You don’t need to do this.”

 

“I’d be grateful if you’d push it through immediately.”

 

“I don’t want to lose you. You’re a good officer, the best sergeant I have. No one else knows what happened here.”

 

“Thank you for your support,” he said sarcastically. “I’m their sergeant. They’re supposed to look up to me!” he flung back at her.

 

“Craig, it wasn’t just you I had to think of here. What were you trying to do?”

 

“There wasn’t much trying about it. On either of our parts. And you think Luke and Kerry will live happily ever after!”

 

“It was their choice, Craig. At least sleep on it.”

 

“Sleep! You think I can sleep! I don’t want to be here when they get back. Please do as I ask,” he added huskily.

 

“If that’s what you really want?”

 

“Thanks.”

 

It was the morning of Luke and Kerry’s return to work. Sergeant Gilmore was still in situ at Sun Hill. He cursed his unnecessary, and eminently forgettable, holiday with Carl, which had used up the leave that he desperately needed now until his transfer came through. It was definitely going to happen, but without embarrassing explanations to rush it through, not for another two weeks. 

 

There was nothing for it. He was going to have to take parade. Most of the relief were there when he arrived, but as yet no sign of Luke or Kerry.

 

“Right, let’s make a start,” he ventured. Just then the ‘happy couple’ arrived to catcalls and barely veiled lewd comments from the assembled officers. 

 

“Managed to get out of bed this morning then,” chimed in Tony.

 

“Enough! There’s work to be done.” The relief were used to Gilmore’s unsmiling face first thing in the morning but for the past couple of weeks none of them had been able to approach him without getting their head bitten off. It didn’t look as if things were set to improve.

 

Gilmore managed it to the end of parade by not once looking in Luke’s direction so he missed the fact that Luke’s eyes were glued to the floor. At the end of parade, however, Kerry hung back to speak to him.

 

“Sarge, I’m sorry I didn’t get to speak to you at the reception. I just wanted to thank you for taking care of Luke on the stag night and making sure he had everything he needed. Obviously Nick wasn’t up to it after Cass…. you know…..” There was a long pause.

 

“That’s OK. Kerry. Did you… er have a good holiday?”

 

“Well, it was…..we…er…”

 

“Kerry, welcome back. Can I have a word?” Gina appeared in the doorway. She gave a questioning look to Craig and a beaming smile to Kerry.

 

“Yes, Ma’am. We’re finished here,” interjected Craig, grateful for an excuse to return to the safety and solitude of his office.

He gazed unseeingly at the pile of paper work on his desk, his usual efficiency having deserted him. This was going to be harder than even he had thought. There was a knock on the door. “What now,” he muttered to himself. It was Luke.

 

“Sarge,” he began nervously, “Can I have a word?”

 

Gilmore could feel his heart thumping in his chest. “I don’t think so.”

 

“But Sarge, …..Craig…”

 

“Right first time, PC Ashton.”

 

“I thought you were getting a transfer,” he ventured.

 

“I am. But unfortunately for both of us, not quite yet.”

 

“I’m sorry.”

 

“Not half as sorry as I am.”

 

“No, I meant…….about what happened.”

 

“Yes, I realised that when you went through with the marriage.”

 

“No,” persisted Luke. “You’re a friend. I wouldn’t do anything to hurt you.”

 

“And what do you do to your enemies, a spot of Chinese water torture!”

 

“I really need to talk to you.”

 

“No.”

 

“Please.”

 

“Get out of my office and out of my life.” 

 

Luke fled.

It has to be said that things didn’t get any easier over the next few days but Gilmore managed to keep Luke busy and his contact with him to the minimum ,and only in public places where there were plenty of other people around. Kerry had seemed preoccupied and undemanding of his attention. She obviously didn’t need him to rescue her from any problematic situation she found herself in. 

 

Gina, it appeared, had stopped trying to interfere in his private life, being fairly certain that he was not likely to say anything to Kerry now, and was talking to him only about work, though secretly she was worried about him. She was personally very fond of him, and professionally she respected his abilities and was not looking forward to having to break in a new sergeant. She also wanted him where she could keep an eye on him. He was clearly quite depressed and frequently monosyllabic in his responses and she was aware that there was unlikely to be anyone else looking out for him. Even Adam had noticed the change in him but Gina had distracted him and made him smile with some comment about ‘the time of the month’. However, luck was on her side, at least temporarily. Matt’s accustomed ability to look after himself seemed to have deserted him since the stag night and he had found himself up against an armed mugger, coming off distinctly the worse and ending up in St. Hugh’s. He was likely to be on sick leave for at least three weeks. There was no way that Craig could transfer until he was back at work. She broke the news to him.

“Gina! What are you trying to do to me. Don’t you understand how impossible things are for me!” 

 

“And for the rest of us. Talk about a bear with a sore head. I’m sorry but I can’t be without Matt and you”, she couldn’t help herself from adding, “ineffective as you are at the moment.” 

 

“All the more reason for me to go.”

 

“Craig, listen to me. I know this is really difficult for you and I hate to see you like this. I wouldn’t ask if I had any alternative, but I don’t.”

 

“Oh, so you’re asking!” Pause. “I don’t have any option do I?” he said, resigned.

 

“Thanks Craig.“ Gina heaved a sigh of relief. “How about a drink tonight?”

 

“Bit of a risk that. Not concerned we might end up in bed together!”

 

“Oh, I think I’m safe enough. Besides I’m worried about you.”

 

“Not necessary. Don’t be.”

 

“Stop pushing me away, Craig. You need to talk to someone.”

 

“I don’t think so”.

 

“Okey-dokey, but remember, I’m here for you.”

 

Craig raised a wry smile. “Thanks.” 

It was now nearly a month since Luke and Kerry’s return from their honeymoon. Gilmore’s depressed mood and ways of coping with the situation were becoming something of a habit but he was still desperate to leave Sun Hill. Hopefully it wouldn’t be much longer, though Matt was making the most of his injuries. He sat in his office and perused the crime stats. They didn’t seem to be making a lot of sense, but then, not much was. There was a knock on the door. It was Kerry.

 

“Yes, Kerry. What can I do for you?”

 

“Well, Sarge, it’s just that Luke and I haven’t seen much of you since we got back and I wondered if you’d like to come round to the flat for a drink tonight.“ 

 

“Ah, well, I …er, I don’t think I can make it I’m afraid, I’ve got something on……”

 

“Oh, that’s a shame, still, how about tomorrow?”

 

“Well I’m not sure…….”

 

“Please, Sarge, I’m desperate. I mean…..It’s Luke……” Kerry’s lip began to tremble.

 

“Kerry, you coming? We need to get a move on.” It was Tony shouting down the corridor.

 

“Yep. OK.” Kerry made an attempt to pull herself together. “I’ll talk to you later Sarge, OK?”

 

“Er, right.” 'What now,' thought Craig. 'I’m really not up to playing knight in shining armour any more.'

 

Aftermath - by Gill Bradbury 

 

PART 2

 

He meant it. There was no way he had space just now to cope with other people’s personal problems, least of all when they so intimately affected him. He made sure Kerry was busy out of the station all day and he was off duty by the time she got back. However, this was only a temporary delay. Not even that really, as it weighed on his mind all evening and not knowing what it was he was going to have to deal with, and the acknowledgement that he would certainly have to address it tomorrow was almost worse than if he had dealt with it straight away.

What was the problem with Luke now? Kerry at least had him in her bed. He allowed his mind to stray back to the night he had spent with him. It was like a favourite film with a sad ending that he played to himself over and over. They’d both been listening as Gary had imparted his bit of psychology about personal space. When Craig had taken that irrevocable step towards him, Luke knew exactly what he was doing, kissing him tentatively on his lips before uncontrollable desire swept over them both and carried them into an all consuming embrace. 

 

Even then he had given him the chance to say no. So overcome with passion he was barely able to speak, “Are you sure this is what you want, Luke?” 

 

Luke was sure. “I need more than kisses,” he breathed. “Show me!” Craig had shown him. Not that he needed much showing. His insistent desire would have been sufficient. Craig switched off the tape. He couldn’t take any more. The pain was almost physical and more than he could bear. And now he had difficulty in disentangling his feelings about Luke and his behaviour towards him. He longed for him with a yearning that consumed his waking moments and those few restless hours when he dreamed incessantly of him. His love was such that there was nothing he wouldn’t do for Luke’s greater good. But Luke’s greater good was not served by his living a charade, by his not dealing honestly with his own feelings and those of the people who loved him. And Craig was still so hurt and angry. More than anything he had ever done for Luke he had opened himself up to him, shared his vulnerability, and Luke couldn’t care less.

 

The following day Kerry sought him out when she was back in the station for refs. They sat down together in a quiet corner of the canteen. "It’s just that you’ve always known exactly what to do, Sarge. And you’re so straight.” She giggled. “You know what I mean. You don’t mind me talking to you as a friend, do you? I mean Robbie’s great, but the whole station will hear about it before I’ve even finished speaking and you know what this place is like.”

 

“Sometimes it helps just to talk,” he said, repeating one of Gina’s platitudes.

 

“Yeah, well….,” Kerry took a deep breath. “It’s nothing I can really put my finger on, but since we’ve been married Luke’s not been the same. I mean he’s kind and funny and just as thoughtful as ever, but…. I don’t know. It’s as if he’s not really with me. You know, like when he proposed the first time. It’s as if I’m just another person in his life, who he happens to be married to." She paused. "I’m not putting this very well am I?” she said, looking to Craig for some help. 

 

“Well, marriage changes people.” He tried another platitude.

 

“Yes, but not in a month!” 

 

Craig considered himself admonished. It was a stupid thing to say.

 

“And the other thing is…….. I’m not sure how to put this….” A faint blush spread over Kerry’s cheeks. “Remember, ages ago, when I first went out with Luke and he wouldn’t stay over at my place? I talked to you about it. Then after that everything was fine. Well, sometimes it seems like that again. A sort of….. reluctance. I know it’s silly but I just thought when we were married we’d…..you know…… more often.”

 

Craig gazed studiously at his shoes. “Kerry, I’m really not the person to talk to about married life.”

 

“No. Sorry, Sarge.” 

 

“Look, have you tried talking to Luke about it?”

 

“Yes, but he just says I’m being silly. He loves me and all he ever wanted was to be married to me, but with us both in the job we’re so busy and when we’re not busy we’re really tired.”

 

“Well, there you are then. Isn’t the fact that you’re married, despite all the problems and things that went wrong, proof enough of how he feels?” 'Unfortunately,' thought Craig to himself. 

 

“Yeah, you’re right, Sarge. I’m just being stupid aren’t I. She smiled at him and gave him a peck on the cheek. Thanks for listening. How about that drink this evening?”

 

“Don’t you think you and Luke should be spending some time together?”

 

“’Course. Another time then.”

 

Craig breathed a sigh of relief.

The conversation with Kerry had really taken it out of Craig. He normally excelled in this kind of situation but the twin pressures of his overwhelming and unstable feelings for Luke and the continuance of his deception of Kerry regarding them, left him feeling vulnerable and emotional. He needed to return to his sanctuary and sit quietly for a while. Unfortunately this was not to be. Gina had noticed his tête a tête with Kerry, and had installed herself in his office before he had summoned up the energy to go back.

“Gina, d’you mind if I sit down.” It wasn’t a question.

 

“Be my guest. Though it is your office.”

 

“Not for long, I trust.” But Gina didn’t want to get into that. Matt was being his slippery self and she really had no idea when he was likely to return to work.

 

“I noticed you having a chat with Kerry.”

 

“You didn’t see her hit me and run out of the canteen in tears, then?”

 

Gina, who had left before Craig, looked alarmed. 

 

“I take it your only concern is that I didn’t tell her what happened between me and Luke? If I had, I’m sure you would have noticed the effect.”

 

Gina sniffed. “I just thought there might be some problem.”

 

“Yes, there is. Luke wants sex with men. But at the moment he wants to be married more.”

 

“What do you mean!”

 

“I mean, to be ‘straight’, Kerry’s not getting enough. And,” as an after-thought struck him, “neither’s Luke.”

 

“Did Kerry say that?”

 

“Well, she put it rather more delicately, but yes. Not about the sex with men though ‘cos she doesn’t know about that, does she.” Craig looked defiantly at Gina. 

 

“No, and we’re not going to tell her, are we,” she countered.

 

“Well, Luke evidently hasn’t felt it incumbent on him to say anything.”

 

“My guess is that nothing will change, then.”

 

“What? You mean till it all falls apart when Luke’s picked up for importuning, protesting it has to be wrongful arrest because he’s straight!”

 

“There’s no use talking to you when you’re in this mood, is there. Just make sure no more of Luke and Kerry’s problems are down to you!” Gina waltzed out as Craig shook his head in disbelief.

He flicked carelessly through the papers on his desk, just catching and overbalancing a plastic cup half full of cold coffee. “Damn!” he cursed quietly, as the coffee spread over his lap.

He stood over the sink with a dampened paper towel in his hand, rubbing lightly at the stain on his trousers. The paper disintegrated leaving little green bits on the cloth. He swore under his breath. At that moment the door swung open and Luke walked in. Both men momentarily froze. Since Luke’s approach on his first day back they had managed to avoid any personal contact with each other with startling success. Luke was the first to collect himself.

 

“Had an accident, Sarge?” looking at Craig’s wet trousers. “I mean….”

 

“Yes, Luke. It was coffee”, he replied, without lifting his head again.

 

A moment’s silence between them seemed an eternity. Luke’s eyes rested on the man he had spent the last month trying to avoid.

 

“I’ve missed you so much,“ he said, in a voice that was barely audible.

 

Aftermath - by Gill Bradbury 

 

PART 3

 

 

Two pairs of brown eyes met.

 

“Luke Ashton, you are unbelievable,” said Craig with suppressed anger. “Marriage not all it’s cracked up to be?”

 

“No, I love Kerry,” he protested. “But…”

 

“But you think you might be missing out on something. You have no idea what love is!”

 

“I know what I’m missing out on, thanks to you.” Luke ran his tongue provocatively over his lips.

 

“Stop it, Luke! Don’t you care about anyone but yourself!”

 

“I care about you.”

 

“Luke, grow up. You’ve destroyed my life. Don’t destroy Kerry’s as well!” 

 

“You said you loved me.”

 

“I don’t need reminding of my mistakes. Just now I don’t even like you very much.” Craig swallowed in an effort to control his emotions.

 

“Please, Craig,” he begged. I just want us to be together again.”

 

“Oh, you remembered you enjoyed it after all. Your curiosity wasn’t quite satisfied last time and you want to ‘have sex‘ now? You want to be shown the full works! Forget it. I wouldn’t share the contents of my waste bin with you!” 

 

“You’ve got to give me another chance, Craig. That day we first kissed you were the one who said, ’ Now we’re grown-ups, we can do what we like.’”

 

“You really are selfish aren’t you. Grown-up pleasures come with grown-up responsibilities.”

 

“Hello, hello, hello, what’s all this then? Not interrupting a lover’s tiff, am I? Oh, Sarge, I’ve put that report you wanted on your desk.” It was Tony. Fortunately he appeared not to have heard much that had been said and as his back was now turned he missed the full effect of his attempt at humour, which was probably just as well. Craig’s fingers tightened on the edge of the washbasin. 

 

“Thanks, Tony, I’ll let you know if it requires any further action,” he managed to respond, ignoring the earlier comment.

 

“I’ll be waiting for you in the car.” Luke addressed his words to Tony and with a long look at Craig, he left.

 

The next morning, as Craig passed Gina’s office, he glanced in and was surprised to see Gina perched on her desk with an arm round Kerry who was in floods of tears. Gina looked daggers at Craig, got up and closed the blinds. He crossed into his office and sat down, contemplating the assault to come. He was getting tired of this. A curse on Matt Boyden!

What had happened now? Surely Luke hadn’t gone home after yesterday’s episode and confessed all. That seemed highly unlikely. Most probably Kerry had made another unsuccessful attempt to inflame Luke’s ardour, though after the previous day’s exchange, Luke couldn’t be under any illusion that he would get any satisfaction from elsewhere! Craig was still very angry with Luke. He felt used, yet he blamed himself. He knew what Luke was like, but he wasn’t sure if it was a serious character flaw or just a lack of maturity. He was inclined to think the latter. Sometimes he seemed so young, so in need of someone to protect and support him. Not to discount the physical attraction, it was this naivety which was at once so disarming and yet so frustrating. Craig thought back to the incident with Luke’s father. He had clearly provided no real affection or example for Luke. In some aspects of his life Luke had had to grow up pretty quickly and it was surprising that he wasn’t more damaged as a result of this emotional neglect.

Craig heard a sound and watched Kerry, now somewhat more composed, heading down the corridor. Taking the bull by the horns he went over and knocked on the door which she had just closed. 

 

“I don’t know how you have the nerve,” Gina began.

 

“Believe me, my nerves are shot to pieces. What was the matter with Kerry?”

 

“After your ‘advice’ yesterday Kerry went home and tried talking to Luke again.”

 

“And?”

 

“Well, he didn’t tell her about your little romp the night before the  
wedding.” 

“No surprise there then.” 

 

“However, he was apologetic and tearful but said he didn’t really love her. He thought he did, but he got it wrong. She wanted to make a go of it and he said no, there was no point.“ 

 

“Really?” Perhaps Luke was growing up after all.

 

“Yes, really,” said Gina crossly. ”And in the end, I think Kerry agreed with him.” 

 

”And what did you say?”

 

“What could I say! You told me all along the marriage was doomed.”

 

“Oh, you’ve started to listen to what I tell you!”

 

“It’s not my fault that this happened and I know it’s not yours. Luke and Kerry wanted to get married, for whatever reason.”

 

“Unfortunately it was a decision based on partial information. Kerry didn’t know and Luke didn’t understand.”

 

“Well, whatever. It looks as if it’s over now….… till Luke grows out of his adolescent predilections at any rate.” Then, seeing the look on Craig’s face. “Only joking. Don’t get your knickers in a twist!”

Craig planted himself behind Kerry in the queue for lunch desperate to hear the full version.

 

“Yesterday’s chat didn’t help much then?” 

 

“What? Oh, Sarge. Well, I wouldn’t say that exactly. It’s probably been for the best. I think I always knew. We kind of rushed into it. Luke wanted to call off the wedding, you know, after Cass…… I guess he realised I still wasn’t over her death. But I think that was just another excuse. I think he wanted to get married just so he could play happy families. He had a tough time as a kid. Well, I don’t need to tell you what his father’s like. I think he was just too young to get married. I think probably we both were. I was just trying to prove to myself that I could make it after the problems I’d been having with guys. Martin was the last straw! I told you I thought it wasn’t really me Luke wanted and although I still have feelings for him there’s no point me trying to hold on to him. I realise that.”

 

“That’s a very mature response, Kerry.”

 

“Thanks, Sarge. And you mustn't feel bad about everything you did to get us together. We made our own mistakes.”

 

Craig wasn’t quite sure how to respond to this but there was something else he needed to know. “You don’t think there’s anyone else, then?”

 

“If there is, it’s only in his head. “ She smiled. “He really hasn’t had the time or energy to be with anyone else!”

Gina tapped him on the sleeve as he made his way out of the canteen. “Satisfied? Did I do it justice?”

 

“Perfect reporting.” Adding in a whisper, “I can tell you didn’t sleep your way to the top, Duckie.” 

 

“Don’t be so cheeky, you! Oh and by the way, Matt’s coming in on Monday so you’re happy release is imminent.”

Craig was lost in thought as he walked back past the interview rooms. Luke was in touching distance before he even saw him.

 

“Sarge.” He murmured in acknowledgement, clearly not intending to stop for a conversation.

 

“A moment, Luke.”

 

“I don’t need another lecture, Sarge,” he began hesitantly. “I got the message. I’m going to do the right thing from now on.”

 

“Oh, and that means leaving Kerry, does it?”

 

Gemma and Des were making their way noisily up the corridor engaged in their usual repartee, pausing only to acknowledge the Sarge.

 

“Can we go in here a sec.,” said Luke opening the door to the nearest interview room. Closing it behind them, Luke switched on the ‘DO NOT ENTER’ light.

 

“I was as honest as I felt I could be with Kerry.“ You were right. We should never have got married and she knows that as well as I do. I didn’t think it would help her if I said any more because I’m still not sure about who I am and what I want. I still care about her; she’s the most amazing person and one day she’ll make someone a great partner, but I don’t think it will be me. And I know you don’t believe me,” Luke swallowed hard, “but I really care about you too. I haven’t forgotten everything you’ve done for me; right from the day you sorted that complaint. And Kerry told me about what you did with my Dad. I bet you paid him off, didn’t you? He would never have given that money back.”

Craig was finding it hard to look at Luke. He hadn’t expected to hear all this. It seemed that, after all, Luke was beginning to face up to reality.

 

“I know that however I behaved towards you, you made sure that I had what I wanted, no matter what it cost you.“ He continued with some difficulty, “You’ve shown me what it means to really love someone.” Pausing, he looked away momentarily, then, “I’m so sorry, Craig. Can you forgive me?” Tears welled up in Luke’s eyes as his emotions overcame him. 

 

Craig put a hand up to Luke’s face and gently wiped away an escaping tear. Now, and only now he felt he could take the initiative. He kissed away the saltiness from Luke’s cheek, and with it let go of all the pain of recent weeks and months. Holding him close he found the lips he longed for day and night since he first saw them. He knew that if Luke still wanted more, his diary was remarkably free for the rest of his life.

 

Aftermath - by Gill Bradbury 

 

PART 4

 

Whistling a happy tune Sergeant Gilmore made his way towards his office. Inspector Gold regarded him first with amazement and then with suspicion. “Craig, what’s happened?”

 

“Oh, Ma’am. It seems you were right. Kerry and Luke have decided to call it a day.“

 

“And?”

 

“Er, what do you mean?”

 

“What is it that’s put a song in your heart and a smile on your face that meets itself round the back of your head?”

 

“Well, I just think Luke, erm, both of them,” he corrected himself, “can get on with their lives now.”

 

”Sergeant Gilmore, I want you to listen to me very carefully. This is a police station. Its function is to uphold the law, assist officers in fighting crime and support the criminal justice system. It is not a knocking shop. And regardless of the norm in CID, if any of my officers start using it as such they will find their ability to do so becomes permanently impaired. Do you understand?”

 

“Ma’am.”

 

Inspector Gold was far from reassured.

 

“Oh, Ma’am, I suppose it’s not too late to withdraw my transfer request?” Sergeant Gilmore added as an afterthought.

As he set about organising the shift, his overriding concern was, as far as possible, to separate Kerry and Luke. They needed to give each other some space, he rationalised. As a result Kerry found herself on foot patrol with Gary, and Luke was in the area car with Gemma.

Gary, who had always fancied Kerry, now saw himself as having a great opportunity to change the nature of his relationship with her. He was aware that she and Luke had split up, though he didn’t really know why. He thought Luke must be mad to give up a girl like Kerry. He had certainly seemed keen enough before the wedding. Not one for tact and diplomacy he approached the subject directly.

 

“So why did you and Luke split up then?”

 

“Gary!” protested Kerry.

 

“Well I just wondered. I mean, I know Luke got pretty pissed on his stag night but it didn’t seem like he was drinking to forget! Mind, if the Sarge hadn’t taken him back to the hotel that night he’d still have been sitting on the pavement the next morning!”

 

“Did he? I didn’t realise. I know he was there sorting him out in the morning too, when Inspector Gold went round. Yeah, the Sarge has been a good friend to both of us. Sometimes I feel as if we’ve let him down by not making a go of it.”

 

“So, how about a drink tonight, Kerry?” said Gary, hopeful as ever.

 

“I don’t think so Gary.” Kerry wasn’t about to continue her disastrous career with men by making yet another mistake.

Luke didn’t often work with Gemma for some reason, but he was quite glad of the opportunity to do so. Like Craig she didn’t seem to have any hang-ups about her sexuality, though he had never had occasion to talk to her about it directly. Kerry really liked her and seemingly had no problem with fact that she was gay. Gemma, unlike Gary, was aware of the reasons for Luke and Kerry’s split, at least in as far as Kerry was, as without Cass to confide in, Kerry had made Gemma her new confidante. Although the initiative for the split had been Luke’s, Gemma felt it was for the best and was glad that Kerry was going to have the chance for more fun before settling down.

Luke, in an effort to discover what Gemma felt about his split with Kerry, began: “I suppose you think I’ve put Kerry thorough a lot of grief. I didn’t mean to, you know. It’s just we weren’t right for each other. At least, it was much to soon.” 

 

“No, I think you did the right thing. Just a pity you went ahead with the wedding.”

 

“Yeah, I should have listened to…….”

 

“Listened to who?” queried Gemma.

 

“Er…..listened to myself,” improvised Luke. “I kind of knew. Well, it’s too late now.”

 

“There’ll be someone for you both one day, you know. And in the meantime you can enjoy finding out who it’s going to be. There was no one else involved so you’re still friends. That has to be a bonus.” 

 

Luke hesitated a moment before continuing. “Gemma, can I ask you something? How do you feel about the fact that you won’t end up in a normal relationship with a husband and kids?”

 

“Luke - don’t be so prehistoric! What’s ‘normal’ these days? And I don’t need a husband to have kids, assuming I actually decide that I want kids! Don’t believe the stereotypes. You don’t have to grow old and lonely just because you’re gay!”

 

“Sorry.” He paused. “How did you know you were gay?” 

 

“How do you think! You know when you see someone whether you fancy them or not don’t you? It’s no different for me!”

 

“Don’t you ever fancy men?”

 

“Not so far! Though I never rule anything out. After all some women fancy men as well.”

 

Luke went quiet.

 

“Have we come to the end of the sex education lesson?” said Gemma, with an amused smile. “If so we need to deal with this shout.”

 

“Yeah, yeah, ‘course.”

It was late afternoon. Craig had spent the latter part of the day coming down from the high he had been on. Although during the interlude with Luke the previous day it seemed clear that there was a future for them together he found himself questioning what exactly had happened. Summing it up, it seemed he couldn’t be sure of much. Luke and Kerry had split up, but what Luke had said was that she was an amazing person and he still cared about her, but he didn’t think they would end up as partners. He had recognised how much Craig loved him, but he only ‘cared about’ Craig. Further, he said he still didn’t know who he was or what he wanted. He had certainly responded enthusiastically to Craig’s kisses and both of them had become aroused to a degree that had been scarcely appropriate given where they were and considering Gina’s warning, which unfortunately had come too late! But much as he wanted him physically, Craig’s overwhelming desire was to be totally loved by Luke, as he loved him. He reflected on how Luke always seemed to backtrack after taking a step forward, after the first kiss and after their encounter on the stag night. Did he need to prepare himself to be let down once more? By the time Craig saw Luke again at the end of the shift he had worked himself into such a state of anxiety that he didn’t know what he should say or do.

Luke, on the other hand had had an action packed day, and, after his conversation with Gemma, had had no time to think about what had happened the previous afternoon and was on autopilot when he and Gemma returned to custody with a prisoner.

 

“Body for you Sarge!” 

 

It wasn’t till he looked into Craig’s face that he realised how disconcerted he was.

 

“You OK, Sarge?”

 

“Er, yes. Yes, I’m fine, PC Ashton.” Then to the prisoner, “Full name?”

 

When the prisoner was processed, Craig and Luke escorted him to the cells and while Luke closed the door on him Craig chalked up his name and charge on the board. 

 

“Sarge,…. Craig, what is it? Is it about what happened between us yesterday? Are you regretting it?” Now Luke was beginning to feel uncertain.

 

“Not yet!” Craig managed a weak smile. "I just think it would be good to talk. Maybe tonight?!

 

“Well, I would, but I told Kerry I would give her a hand at the flat. We need to sort some stuff out.”

 

“Right. Some other time then.” Craig covered his disappointment.

 

“Yeah. Soon,” he said, remembering the taste of Craig in his mouth.

Kerry was keen to get to the flat before Luke arrived and Gemma offered to give her a lift home. As they got into her car Gemma said: “Luke is funny. We had this weird conversation today. He asked me if I ever fancied men! I didn’t think I was his type,” she said, laughing.

 

“It probably wasn’t an invitation - though you shouldn’t turn it down if it was. Luke can be a lot of fun,” said Kerry joining in the laughter. “D’you know, I even wondered at one time if Luke was gay.”

 

“Tell me more,” said Gemma, full of curiosity.

 

“Well, it was silly really. You remember Carl, that weird boyfriend of Craig’s? When he was in hospital after he smashed up the Sarge’s car, he said had I noticed how our boyfriends couldn’t take their eyes of each other!”

 

“Really?” Gemma drew a long breath.

 

“He was only trying to stir things, but he really got me going for a while.”

 

“Did you talk to Luke about it?”

 

“’Course. I mean he denied it, obviously. So did Craig.”

 

“You talked to the Sarge about it?”

 

“Well, I think Luke must have told him what Carl said.”

 

“And what did the Sarge say?”

 

“Well, just that. Carl was winding everyone up because that was what he did. It made sense. I mean, I know Luke’s fond of the Sarge, but I can’t really believe it’s anything more than that.”

“I’ve got the kettle on. D’you want a coffee, Luke?”

 

“Yeah, thanks. Did you have a good time with Gary today?” 

 

“Terrific. He wanted to take me for drink tonight.” They both laughed.

 

“Well you have to give him full marks for trying!” said Luke.

 

“And you’ve been holding out on me! He told me that you were so out of it on your stag night that the Sarge had to take you back to the hotel and put you to bed!”

 

“Er……” It took Luke a moment to realise there was no way that Gary would have known what really happened. ”Yes, I did rather overdo it. I can’t really remember much about it. On the other hand, I remember the next night very well indeed!” he added, folding his arms around Kerry and planting his lips firmly on hers.

 

Kerry disentangled herself.

 

“Luke! We’ve split up! Do you really think this is such a good idea?”

 

“Doesn’t that mean we’re free to be with anyone we choose?” he said, picking up where he left off.

 

Aftermath - by Gill Bradbury 

 

PART 5

 

Several members of the relief were sitting together in the canteen for refs the following morning. Sergeant Boyden had returned and was engaged in some banter with them about his allocation of duties earlier. There had been a spate of ‘gay bashing’ and Okaro wanted an operation mounted to stamp on it before it became an even more serious problem. Boyden had ‘volunteered’ Gary and Luke as decoys for a plain-clothes operation. 

 

Sergeant Gilmore arrived just in time to hear Boyden say: “Yes, I thought it would be good for someone with some experience to do it,” looking directly at Gilmore, “but the Inspector said to choose the two prettiest.” There was a ripple of laughter. Luke flashed a look at Gilmore, so quick that it was missed by everyone. Everyone, that is, except Gemma. “Interesting,” she thought to herself. 

 

“Type-casting for you, eh, Luke!” joked Tony. “You should have seen this boy a few weeks ago with these two p… er, gays we saw after a break-in at their flat. They were practically fighting over him to see which one of them could get him into bed first!”  
A look of alarm appeared on Luke’s face. He couldn’t prevent his eyes from meeting Gilmore’s who, unable to take any more turned on his heel and left. “Only winding you up, Luke,” said Tony.

 

“Oh dear! Looks like you’ve offended Sergeant Gilmore too,” offered Boyden. “You really should be more careful, Tony.”  
“Curiouser and curiouser,” said Gemma to herself. 

“Yes, Craig, what is it?”

 

“You can’t let Boyden send Luke out on that op. Ma’am”

 

“Don’t worry, Craig. He’s got Gary to look after him and who knows, he might meet someone nice on Canley Fields, now he’s a free agent again!”

 

‘Ma’am,’ Craig began to protest. She interrupted him.

 

”Craig, your personal life, or lack of it, is beginning to be a problem here. Luke has a job to do and so do you, so go and get on with it, or I’ll have no option but to reinstate your transfer!”

Gemma needed to talk to Luke about the report on the previous day’s arrest. She knew he was still in the station but couldn’t find him anywhere, then it occurred to her that he might be in the gym. “So this is where you’re hiding out.” It was as she thought.

 

“Who’s hiding. Just having a bit of a work out,” said Luke, adjusting the weights.

 

“Fine. Well, when you’re feeling fit it enough, I need a word about yesterday.”

 

“I didn’t mean anything by all that stuff. I mean, it’s up to you who you fancy.” Luke’s mind clearly was not on work.

 

“Thanks, Luke. I guess the same goes for you,” replied Gemma, seizing the opportunity.

 

“What do you mean?”

 

“There’s something going on between you and the Sarge isn’t there? And I don’t mean Boyden!”

 

“You’re mad!”

 

“Don’t think so Luke. Takes one to know one!”

 

Luke began to panic. “You mustn't say anything to Kerry!”

 

“Oh, so I’m right. When did it start?”

 

“It’s nothing, really. We’ve never had sex,” he said, falling back on the old half-truth.

 

“How disappointing for you both.”

 

“And anyway, I was drunk at the time!” digging himself in further. 

 

Gemma’s eyes widened. “And when did this happen, this ‘not having drunken sex?' ”

 

Luke went quiet. “It was after the stag night.”

 

“Well. A final fling! Though it seems to me, maybe not quite that final? Does anyone else know?”

 

“Just……just the Inspector.”

 

“The Inspector! Gina knows. My God, Luke, how did she find out?”

 

Luke’s healthy glow deepened to a delicate shade of crimson at the recollection. “She found us in bed together the next morning,” he replied very quietly.

 

“The morning of the wedding! Kerry said she looked really worried when she got back from the hotel and suggested the wedding was called off. You don’t believe in doing things by halves, do you!” Gemma was finding these revelations quite amazing.

 

“She did what?” This was news to Luke.

 

“Oh, she didn’t say anything about you and the Sarge. It was just because the venue for the reception had fallen through, at least that’s what she said.”

 

Luke breathed a sigh of relief. 

 

“Well, Luke, you are a dark horse. I was really only looking for you to ask something about the report on yesterday’s arrest,” she added.

“Luke.” Gilmore was relieved to see him in the locker room, back in one piece after the operation on Canley Fields.

 

“Yeah, it was a wash out, Sarge. Nothing happened. I guess we’re going to have to try again.”

 

“Be careful, Luke.” Left unsaid: “I couldn’t bear for you to get hurt.”

 

Luke smiled at him. “I’ll be fine. I can look after myself.” He looked up into Craig’s big brown eyes. A man could drown in those dark, limpid pools. “How about we meet up later?”

 

“I’m hanging on here for a while. There’s something I need to do first, but what about my place at ten?” suggested Craig.

It was quiet in the Canley Arms, at least when it came to Sun Hill Officers. Kerry and Gemma said hello to Robbie and Mickey who were standing at the bar, but knew that Robbie wouldn’t appreciate them going to join them, so they took their drinks over to a table in the corner. 

 

“You know what we were talking about yesterday in the car,” ventured Gemma.

 

“About Luke, you mean?” Gemma nodded.

 

“Would it bother you if he was interested in men?”

 

Kerry considered for a moment. “Well, I don’t think there’s anything wrong with being gay….” 

 

“That’s reassuring,” smiled Gemma.

 

“You know what I mean! And in theory, now we’re not together, no, it wouldn’t really matter.”

 

“But?”

 

“Well, it’s just that I really don’t think Luke is gay. I mean last night…”

 

“Yes?” encouraged Gemma.

 

“Well, he…..we….you know!”

 

“Kerry, you didn’t! I thought you’d split up!”

 

“Yes, we have, but it kind of makes things easier, more fun!”

 

“Kerry, be careful,” warned Gemma.

 

“What do you mean?”

 

“It’s possible for someone to fancy men and women you know.”

 

“Yes, I realise that but….Gemma?” said Kerry hesitantly, seeing the look on Gemma’s face, “Is there something I should know. Don’t hold out on me here.”

 

“Just take it easy with Luke, hey.”

 

“I thought you were my friend, Gemma. Just tell me!” Gemma paused, not sure if she should continue. “Yes?” encouraged Kerry.

 

”Well, it seems like you were right about Luke and the Sarge,” she said reluctantly.

 

“What! They were having an affair!” in a voice that was loud enough to cause Robbie and Mickey to turn around. 

 

“Shush! No, I don’t think so, not as such.”

 

“What! They just wanted to, like Carl said?”

 

“Well it may have been a bit more than that.” Gemma was beginning to wish she hadn’t started this. 

 

”Gemma I need you to be honest with me. What’s been going on? And how did you find out?” said Kerry in a calmer voice.

 

“Well, I kind of guessed and Luke admitted it. It seems they spent the night together…… the one before the wedding.”

 

“That makes sense,” said Kerry with masterly control, recalling her conversation with Luke the previous evening. I don’t know who I feel more betrayed by, Luke or Craig! I’m going back to the station to have it out with him.”

 

“Luke left before we did. I saw him go.”

 

“Not Luke, Craig. I’ll deal with Luke later!”

Craig was just finishing up in his office when Kerry knocked on his door. “Kerry. What can I do for you?”

 

“Oh, I think you’ve done more than enough. You bastard! How could you. To think I thought you were my friend. I confided in you. How could you do it!”

 

“I….2

 

“Yes, you what?” said Kerry, getting madder by the second.

 

“I’m so sorry, Kerry. I didn’t mean for any of it to happen. I couldn’t help it.” 'Good grief, I’m beginning to sound like Luke!' he thought to himself.

 

“Really! You never struck me as someone who wasn’t in control of himself. You’re his sergeant, and mine come to that. Where was your brain, Craig? You don’t need to answer that. The same place as every other man’s in this station! Well I hope you’re pleased with yourself. You don’t deserve any friends. You lied to me. You said Carl was just winding me up.

 

“Well I never actually said there was no truth in it,” he squirmed.

 

“And you never actually said that there was. A bit of an omission don’t you think!” 

 

Craig despised himself. Tears of anger were streaming down Kerry’s cheeks by this point so even if she’d wanted to she couldn’t see the devastation written across his face. Kerry was right. It was all true. What could he say. Kerry rushed out of his office.

 

“Kerry, wait!” He attempted to follow her but bumped straight into Gina who had come out of her office to see what all the fuss was about.

 

“No, I don’t think that’s a good idea, Sergeant Gilmore. Cat out of the bag is it?”

 

Aftermath - by Gill Bradbury 

 

PART 6

 

Craig sat in the locker room, his head in his hands. Kerry was right. What on earth had possessed him? He’d tried to be a good friend to both of them but he wanted Luke so badly that all his efforts to do the right thing had been wiped out by one night of passion – the night before Kerry’s wedding! Had Luke decided to tell her now that they had finally got together? Had Kerry been as angry with him? No doubt he would find out in due course. Now he had to get on with what he had planned earlier.

When Luke split up from Kerry, Tony had offered him his house on a temporary basis. Gary’s sister was no longer there and Tony hadn’t really decided whether or not to move back, now the paedophile accusations were a thing of the past. Luke had been very grateful and it was there that Kerry found him after she left the station.

“Kerry! Hi. Come on in. I haven’t really got it sorted in here yet but if I move things around there’s space to sit down on the sofa." He looked at her. “What’s the matter?” He could tell she’d been crying.

 

“Why couldn’t you be honest with me?"

 

”About what?” said Luke warily.

 

“I asked you if there was something between you and the Sarge and you denied it.” Luke was silent. “Come on then, what have you got to say? Let’s see if you can manage something more convincing than your boyfriend!”

 

“You’ve spoken to the Sarge?” said Luke, alarmed.

 

“Oh, well, at least you’re admitting he’s your boyfriend now!”

 

“No, I mean…..it’s not like that.”

 

“And what is it like Luke? What would you call it!”

 

“It was just……. curiosity,” he said, unable to look at her.

 

“Really. Well I hope it was worth it! When are you going to grow up!”

 

“We agreed. Neither of us was ready for marriage.”

 

“Well that’s certainly true. It will be a while before I’m ready to marry a man who has sex with other men, and whether you’ll ever be ready for marriage seems pretty unlikely! I’m going now. I really don’t want to see you again because you remind me of just how stupid I’ve been, but until I can bring myself to talk to my so-called, ‘superior’ officer and ask to change relief, I guess I’ll have to muddle through! Good night, Luke. Sleep well – if you can!”

 

It was a cloudy night and very dark over Canley Fields but Craig knew the area fairly well, not because he made use of it for meeting partners, it was just that all kinds of nefarious goings-on took place there, muggings, soliciting, importuning, drug dealing; the stuff of his professional life. But he also knew from his admittedly rather limited contact with the gay scene, exactly which area was used by gays. He didn’t want Luke out here taking risks. He still felt a desperate urge to make sure no harm came to him. He wanted to get these nutters put away before Luke got sent out on another op. But was that all? A PC’s life was full of risk. Violent episodes were a day-to-day occurrence. There was no way he could protect Luke from that. No. Though Craig hated to admit it to himself it was something more. He actually thought there was a chance that Luke would meet someone else with whom he would prefer to have his first real experience of gay sex and, more importantly, that he would lose him as a result. 

Being so preoccupied with these disturbing thoughts he failed to hear the sound of men behind him till they started hurling verbal abuse, quickly followed by fists and boots. Because he had been caught unawares he didn’t stand a chance. They left him bleeding and unconscious on the damp ground.

 

Luke arrived at Craig’s flat early. He needed to know what had gone on between him and Kerry. There was no light and the place seemed deserted. He waited till almost eleven but there was still no sign of Craig. It wasn’t like him to be so unreliable. Perhaps he didn’t want to see him now after talking to Kerry. Luke wandered despondently back to the house.

“What the hell was he thinking of!” Okaro assailed Gina in her office the next morning. “I can see the headlines now. ‘Gay police officer attacked on Canley Fields’, 'Cottaging Copper gets his Come-uppance!'

 

“I’ve no idea what he was thinking of, but right now I need to get down to St. Hugh's to see how he is,” responded Gina. 

 

“Well, you might try and get an explanation out of him while you’re there!”

Sergeant Craig Gilmore, however, was giving no explanations. He was still unconscious.

In the meantime, Luke had arrived at the station and was searching in vain for Craig. He’d had a very troubled night and, somewhat uncharacteristically, wanted to sort things out. At the coffee machine he bumped into Robbie.

 

“Robbie, have you seen Gilmore anywhere?”

 

“Haven’t you heard? 

 

“No, what?”

 

“He was attacked on Canley Fields last night. He’s in St. Hugh's.”

 

“What! How is he?”

 

“Dunno. Not too good, I don’t think.”

 

“What on earth was he doing there?”

 

“Weeell - I could hazard a guess,” said Robbie brightly.

 

“What? - The stupid idiot! Robbie, cover for me. I have to go out for a bit!” He left without waiting for a reply.

Luke located Craig’s ward and found him in a side-room. He spotted Gina through the door but not before she saw him. She left Craig’s bedside and came out. It was clear she was distinctly worried. 

 

“What’s going on, PC Ashton?” she asked.

 

“Ma’am?”

 

“Do you know why Sergeant Gilmore was on Canley Fields last night?”

 

“No idea, Ma’am. How’s he doing?” asked Luke anxiously.

 

“He’s not doing very well. He’s still unconscious and the doctors don’t know the extent of the damage caused by the head injuries. He has a couple of broken ribs and various internal injuries including a ruptured spleen.” 

 

The colour began to drain from Luke’s face.

 

“Here, sit on this chair. I don’t want another body on my hands!" She went up to the machine at the end of the corridor and fetched him a cup of coffee.

 

She tried again. “I’m not missing something here, am I, Luke?”

 

“In what way, Ma’am?

 

Gina sighed. “Oh never mind. Sit here and behave yourself for a few minutes while I go for a smoke.”

 

As soon as Gina had gone out Luke got up and went into the side-ward. Craig was a real mess. His face was covered in cuts and bruises and there was a dressing on the back of his head. Luke took Craig’s hand and stroked it gently.

 

“What were you doing Craig? You shouldn’t have been there on your own,” he said softly. “I can’t bear to see you like this.” He bent down and kissed him on the forehead.

 

By this time Robbie had successfully spread the news around Sun Hill and speculation was rife. Kerry, though she was still angry with Craig, couldn’t forget the times he’d been genuinely kind to her and didn’t want to think of him badly injured. She persuaded Gemma to take the car round via St. Hugh's. When she arrived on the ward Gina was still away and Luke was sitting next to the bed with Craig’s hand in his. He looked up as Kerry came in.

 

“How is he?”

 

“Not too good, I’m afraid.”

 

“I was really worried.”

 

“You’ve forgiven him then.” This was a statement rather than a question.

 

“Guess so.”

 

“And me?”

 

“I’m not so concerned about you just at the moment.” 

 

At this point Gina reappeared. Luke quickly withdrew his hand, but not before Gina had seen it.

 

“What’s this? A meeting of the Craig Gilmore fan club?” She glanced back at the door where Gemma had appeared, looking for Kerry. “Soon there’ll be more of the relief here than at work!”

 

“Ma’am” said Luke and Kerry in unison.

 

“I’m just off Ma’am,” said Kerry. I only wanted to see how the Sarge was.”

 

“Yes, so am I,” replied Gina. “Luke, you can stay for a while if you want. I can’t see you accomplishing much today, somehow. Let me know if there’s any change.”

 

“Yes Ma’am.”

 

“Me too,” mouthed Kerry behind Gina’s back.

 

It had grown dark outside before Craig slowly opened his eyes. Luke was seated next to the bed, asleep with his head beside Craig’s arm, his hand replaced over Craig’s.

 

“Luke?” croaked Craig weakly.

 

Luke stirred. “Craig? You awake?”

 

“Guess that makes two of us.” He attempted a faint smile. “I have one hell of a headache.”

 

“I was so worried. Don’t talk now. I’d better go and tell someone you’ve come round.”

Craig slept till the following morning. He awoke to see Luke sitting beside him again. “You still here?” he said, sleepily.

 

“It’s my day off.”

 

”That’s OK then. Wouldn’t want you to be wasting time here when you could be catching whoever did this!”

 

“What did you think you were doing Craig? You know what they’re all saying at the station.”

 

“I can guess! I didn’t want you out there again taking risks.” 

 

“Well, I don’t think we can tell them that! Apart from the fact it sounds so stupid that I don’t think they’d believe it.”

 

“D’you think they’d believe I was just following up a lead?“

 

“They might. Though I don’t think that’ll wash with the Inspector.”

 

“No, you may well be right. Perhaps I’m suffering from loss of memory.”

 

“Yeah, that could work,” said Luke smiling. “Let them think what they like, after all, there’s no proof is there!”

 

Craig closed his eyes for a few seconds. “Luke, have you seen Kerry?”

 

“’Fraid so.”

 

“She’s really mad with me. Totally justified.”

 

”Me too. But I think she may have forgiven you. She came in to see you yesterday as soon as she heard. She was really concerned.”

 

“Oh. Better make the most of my feeble condition, then,” said Craig, adding, “Don’t think I’m too feeble to be kissed, though.” 

 

Luke grinned. “ That’s the great thing about single rooms. They’re ideal for two.”

 

Aftermath - by Gill Bradbury 

 

PART 7

 

Craig’s body was telling him it was time to turn over. Was it going to be worth the pain? His ribs were still very sore even when he lay still.

“Wakey wakey! It’s your lucky day!”

 

Craig drowsily opened his eyes. “Staff Nurse Kennet? What’s happened to Karen?” Karen was the health care assistant who had been looking after Craig since he had arrived on the ward.

 

“’Fraid we eventually had to let her have a day off. She begged to stay. Thing was, she didn’t want to miss any of the uniforms that have been turning up. I think she’s got her eye on that young guy, what’s his name. Luke. Anyway, you’ve got me today and I’ve got the softest hands of any male staff nurse on the ward!”

 

“Shouldn’t that be ‘the only male staff nurse on the ward’? “

 

“Oh, I’m flattered you noticed!”

 

Craig took a closer look at Staff Nurse Steve Kennet as he pushed back dark, unruly curls off his face. This might be the highlight of his day. 

 

“Like what you see?” said Steve, an amused twinkle in his green eyes.

Despite the totally professional way Steve dealt with Craig’s personal care, Craig found himself starting to be aroused by the effect of Steve’s firm hands lathering the soap over his bruised body and the warm water soothing his lacerated and tender skin. If Steve realised he gave no indication.

It had been a couple of days since Craig had been considered well enough to be moved out of the side-room and he now occupied one of six beds in a different part of the ward. He had been surprised how many of the relief had called in to see him. Although he believed the majority of his colleagues respected him, he never aspired to popularity. He did wonder, however, whether some had come in search of gossip about the activities on Canley Fields which had landed him in so much trouble. 

 

Even Matt Boyden had popped his head round the door when he was in the hospital to interview a hit-and-run victim. 

 

“I left the red roses at reception. They said they’d put them in water and bring them through.”

 

“Very funny!” said Craig, not really well enough to come up with his usual level of repartee.

Gina had been in a few times, initially uncharacteristically maternal in her solicitations, but as soon as Craig could be seen to be on the mend she began to question him about his motives for going out over Canley Fields on his own.

“I hadn’t realised you felt a need to engage in extreme sports, Craig. Everyday-life in the Met. too boring for you?”

 

“Ma’am?”

 

“The Super’s not going to let this go, you know. He’s got the bit between his teeth.”

 

“Even Okaro can’t believe I was stupid enough to be out there in an effort to enlarge my social circle!” 

 

“Craig, whatever Superintendent Okaro believes, I know why you were out there, but for the sake of your career, I think you need to come up with a different explanation.”

 

“I was just trying to ensure nothing unfortunate happened to Best and Ashton.”

 

“Very commendable. So that’s why you flouted procedure and decided to do a spot of DIY.” 

 

Oh, I don’t know, Gina,” sighed Craig, suddenly tired. “You think of  
something.” 

“So it’s my job to pull your chestnuts out of the fire is it!” then, softening, "I’ll see what I can come up with. Just you get better soon.”

Luke had been very attentive, visiting Craig on a regular basis and making sure that he had the things he needed from home. As long as no one else was present he had been affectionate and engaged in a reassuring degree of physical contact. Craig took this as a sign that their relationship was OK and would develop further once he had been discharged from hospital. Their conversation had been fairly mundane, often about things which had been happening in the station, but Craig wasn’t feeling up to discussions of any intensity and it wasn’t Luke’s style to raise anything which might turn into a ‘difficult’ conversation. A couple of times he turned up with Kerry and on those occasions he kept his distance. But this was understandable after what had happened. Kerry had also visited on her own. 

“How’s it going, Sarge?” she greeted him, some days after the attack.

 

“Fine, so long as you don’t make me laugh,” said Craig with a wry grin.

 

“Oh, Luke’s the one with the jokes, not me. I always forget the punch line!” 

 

“Great, come and see me as often as you like, then!" He paused. “I never really got chance to apologise properly about the stag night. I’m really sorry, Kerry. It was so stupid of me. I never meant for you to be hurt.”

 

“I know. It’s OK. Really. I know you’d both had rather too much to drink and like I said, Luke and I should never have gone ahead with the wedding. To be honest we’re getting on very well now.” Kerry looked down and blushed slightly. “Luke’s even stayed over a couple of times at the flat.” 

 

“What?” Craig wondered if he had misunderstood as he felt the colour draining from his face.

 

“Well, you know”, Kerry was still looking down. “It’s like Luke says, we’re both free now, so we can be with who we like. It’s just that sometimes we like to be with each other.”

 

“Right.” Whatever else it was that Kerry said while she was there completely passed him by. Ceasing to get any response from him she said, “This is unfair of me. You must be tired. I’d better be going. You take care and I’ll pop back in a couple of days. Bye.” And with a friendly kiss on his cheek, she left.

Craig felt he’d been kicked in the stomach all over again. How could Luke be so duplicitous? He knew how. Luke was afraid. And he still had unresolved questions about himself. Craig wondered if he had expected too much of him, but all he really expected had been honesty. He could cope with Luke’s uncertainty about his sexuality and diffidence about coming out, if only he could be honest with him. But apparently he could neither be honest with him nor with Kerry. She clearly had no idea that something further had happened between him and Luke any more than he had realised that Luke and Kerry were still maintaining some kind of relationship. If Craig had been well, his overriding emotion would have been anger with Luke, yet again, but the incident and his injuries had left him emotionally, as well as physically, fragile and vulnerable. Warm tears ran down his cheeks and a tremor rippled through his broad shoulders as he turned his face into the pillow.

“Craig?” It was Staff Nurse Kennet. “What’s happened?”

 

Craig endeavoured to control his almost soundless sobs. “Just leave me alone, please” 

 

Steve drew the curtains round the bed. “I’m not leaving you like this. You don’t have to talk to me if you don’t want to. I’ll just sit here for a while,” he said, perching on the edge of the bed.

 

“I don’t know what’s the matter with me. I’m not normally like this,” said Craig, fighting to control his emotions.

 

“’Course you’re not. You’re normally a big, brave copper. But you’ve been attacked and hurt and pretty ill and just now you’re still very weak and it doesn’t take much to knock you back. It’s OK. You’re allowed!” This permission did nothing to aid Craig’s recovery. 

 

“I think you need a hug,” said Steve folding his strong arms gently round Craig as Craig collapsed into his embrace. After some moments he achieved a degree of composure and Steve drew back, but still held onto Craig’s arms. “OK?”

 

“Better, thanks,”

 

“If I didn’t know different, seeing that good-looking blonde leave before all this, I’d have said it was woman trouble. But it can’t be that.”

 

“I’m not so sure,” responded Craig. “That might be a good way to describe it.” 

 

Aftermath - by Gill Bradbury 

 

PART 8

 

“Blast,” said Gemma, fruitlessly pushing all the buttons in the lift.

“I knew we should have come down the stairs,” said Luke, helpfully.

“Yeah, yeah. You’d better call in and say what’s happened.”

 

As Boyden responded from CAD a smile crossed his face. “I’ll try and get someone out to you. In the meantime behave yourselves in there. Don’t do anything I wouldn’t do. Oh, I forgot, you’re in there with Gemma!”

 

“Pratt!” Gemma was not amused.

“Don’t let him get to you. He just enjoys winding people up.”

“It’s not just that. I can’t stand confined spaces. I hope they get a move on.”  
“Come over here and I’ll take your mind off it!”  
“Luke?”  
“Well, I know you don’t fancy me, but I’m not sure you’ve given me a fair chance.”  
He made no move towards her, just held her gaze and smiled. “Well?”  
“Don’t you think you’re already involved with enough of your colleagues?”  
“Who’s talking involvement? I’m just helping you not to panic.”  
“That’s all you know!”  
“You should learn to overcome your prejudices.”  
“The way you have, you mean!”  
“I just need a bit of help,” he said, deliberately misunderstanding her.  
The lift gave a sudden lurch and Gemma stumbled into Luke’s arms with a cry of alarm.  
“I think the earth just moved,” he said, placing his lips tentatively on Gemma’s. As she made no effort to withdraw herself he followed up with something a little more forceful. To her surprise, Gemma was beginning to enjoy herself, Kerry’s words about Luke’s amatory skills turning around in her mind.

“OK. You can start adjusting your clothing!” said a voice from the other side of the lift doors. “We’re nearly there!”  
“About time too,” said Gemma, suppressing a giggle and hastily fastening a button.  
“Convinced? Men can be fun too! “ whispered Luke, smiling.

Lying in his hospital bed, Craig had plenty of time for reflection. He turned over and over in his mind the possibilities for any further relationship with Luke. He thought he would be prepared to put up with quite a lot just for the occasional intimate moment until he realised that this meant living in a state of continuous uncertainty about Luke’s true feelings for him. Still, what was new about that? He though maybe he would be able to survive if he could maintain his own integrity and be honest with Luke, even if Luke couldn’t be honest with him. Luke did seem to care for him. He’d helped him considerably with the practicalities of his hospital stay. He’d shown him physical affection. It seemed that now he loved to touch him and share snatched and private kisses, which was all that had been possible in the current circumstances. Despite his apparent understanding of how Craig felt about him, however, he appeared unwilling or unable to love Craig unreservedly. In the way that most mattered, Craig had yet to discern that Luke’s feelings even began to approach the love he felt for him. For a lot of men, sex with someone with as much physical appeal as Luke would have been enough, but Craig wanted so much more.

 

On his next visit to see Craig, Luke appeared in uniform at the end of his shift. “Hi Sarge. How’s it going? When are they going to let you out of this place.” Luke sat down on the bed so that he was close enough to hold Craig’s hand without it being obvious to anyone else in the ward. His smile was bright enough to light the room. “Luke.” Even now Craig wasn’t sure how to play it. It was only Luke that made such an indecisive, hesitant idiot of him. “I should be out the day after tomorrow, all being well.”  
“That’s great. Let me know what you want me to get in for you at home so you’ll have everything you need. Would you like me to sleep in the flat for the first few nights? You’ll probably need a hand with things.” “That’s kind of you, Luke,” wondering how he would cope with such extended proximity, adding, “We never did get to have that talk, did we?” “Well, I shouldn’t worry about it now. There’ll be plenty of time to talk - and more, after you’re out of here,” he added, looking promises into Craig’s eyes.

 

As it happened it was Gina who came in to collect Craig from the hospital. She waited for him while he said his goodbyes to the ward staff. Steve took Craig’s hand in both of his and said, “Mind how you go and if you fancy a night out, give Canley Fields a miss and call me. This is my number,” he said, passing a card to Craig. ”Right. Thanks for everything, Steve.” “Seems like a nice boy,” said Gina.

 

“Now. Are you going to be OK?” Gina had deposited Craig home and had a cup of tea with him, while checking out that he wouldn’t starve to death or have to spend time making the place clean and tidy. She needn’t have worried. Luke had done a great job. There was enough food to feed a family of four for a week and even if things weren’t put away in the right place at least they weren’t scattered around the flat.  
“I’d better get back and keep the troops in order. Goodness knows what they’re getting up to without you or me to keep them out of trouble. Though come to think of it most of the trouble’s been coming from you lately!” “Did you manage to pacify Okaro?” “About you, you mean? Fortunately it hasn’t been necessary. The Commander decided to send him off on a few weeks secondment and I haven’t seen him. Hopefully he’ll have forgotten all about it by the time he comes back. You have more luck than you deserve, Craig.” “Perhaps I should start playing cards!”

After Gina had gone Craig put his feet up on the settee, intending to have a nap. He was still quite tired. Getting a good night’s sleep in hospital hadn’t been easy. There was always noise and movement throughout the night and the day started early. On top of which anxieties about Luke plagued him. He hoped for the best but feared the worst.

Luke rang the doorbell but let himself in with the key Craig had lent him. Craig was still on the settee, though sleep had once more eluded him. “How’s it going?” he asked. "Have you eaten?” “No, not yet. I’m fine. I’m not hungry.” Craig was far from fine and the last thing he wanted was food. The butterflies in his stomach fluttered manically as he appraised Luke, standing before him in his jeans and tee shirt, the sleeves just capping the top of his arms and a narrow string of beads resting a little above the high neckline.  
“Come and sit down.” Luke went to sit beside him. ”Luke, we… er… must talk.” Kerry’s words were still fresh in his mind. He needed to hear from Luke what was going on in his. “Do we have to Craig? I’m so much better with my hands.”  
He demonstrated by placing them inside Craig’s shirt, gently avoiding the scars, he felt his way up to the most sensitive part of Craig’s chest. “Hey, I’m just out of hospital. I’m not sure I’m up for this yet.” “Doesn’t feel like that to me!” said Luke, moving his hands strategically. “Ahh….” Craig gasped. Then, only half joking, “Be gentle with me! 

 

Aftermath - by Gill Bradbury 

 

PART 9

 

Gina dried her hands thoughtfully on the paper towel. Craig had confided in her about Luke’s continued relationship with Kerry. PC Luke Ashton, it seemed, was playing dangerous games with people that she liked and respected. Not that she disliked Luke but she had doubts about him since the stag night. On that occasion she had covered for him, thinking he was just young and foolish and that maybe it wasn’t all down to him in any case. Perhaps that had been a mistake. As she threw the towel into the bin she noticed an empty cardboard package which had also been discarded in there. “Dearie me,” she said aloud. Which of her female officers had felt it necessary to use that!

Since Craig’s return from hospital, whilst still officially in residence at Tony’s otherwise unoccupied house, Luke had, to all intents and purposes installed himself in Craig’s flat. Despite Craig not being really fit and active as yet, they enjoyed the physical closeness and intimacy of sharing the same bed. Luke felt safe and protected in a way he had never experienced in any relationship before and for Craig, the lightest of caresses from Luke sent a current of electricity through him. He had not, however, as yet, managed to raise with him the matter of the nature of his ongoing relationship with Kerry. This is not to say there had not been the opportunity. However, the longer it went without being mentioned the more difficult it seemed to be to put it into words and the more risk there seemed to be of losing what he had. Luke, on the other hand, had scarcely given a thought to raising the issue of Kerry’s discovery of what had really happened on the stag night, which had been so pressing on the night Craig was attacked. Things had moved on. He was still ‘seeing’ Kerry from time to time, and while she knew that he was helping out the Sarge since his discharge from hospital, she was unaware of exactly what services he was providing, and still thought that the stag night was a one-off.

 

“Ready to greet your public?” inquired the Inspector, as Sergeant Gilmore prepared to take parade on his first day back.

 

Craig was warmly welcomed back by the relief. They were genuinely glad to see him again, if only because things always seemed to run much more smoothly when he was around. He instilled an efficiency in the place which was liberating rather than oppressive. 

 

“Right. Thanks for your support. I er… appreciate it. Perhaps we can make a start.” He looked around. "Anyone seen PC Osbourne?”

 

“I think she’s about somewhere,” offered Kerry, in her defence.

 

“Well, we can’t hang about waiting for her!”

 

Sergeant Gilmore was well into the briefing when Gemma arrived.

 

“Sorry, Sarge.”

 

“PC Osbourne?” However as Gemma didn’t seem inclined to add anything further, Gilmore resumed the briefing. 

“Right. About your business!” he said as he concluded. "PC Osbourne, a word!”

 

As everyone else left the room, Gilmore continued: “So, where were you?”

 

“Oh, er, I got delayed.”

 

“And? Good night last night, was it?”

 

“No, no it wasn’t that. I just got held up in the traffic. I’m sorry, Sarge.”

 

“Well if you can’t get in on time in that car you drive there isn’t much hope for us mere mortals.”

 

“No, Sarge. It won’t happen again.” 

 

“Make sure it doesn’t. Off you go.”

 

It was lunchtime. It had been a couple of days since Kerry had had the chance of a conversation with Gemma so she was pleased to see her having a coffee in the cafeteria. “Had lunch?” she asked.

 

“Um, no I wasn’t feeing very hungry.”

 

“What’s up? The Sarge give you a hard time?”

 

“No, no. Not at all. That bang on the head seems to have lightened him up.”

 

“So, why were you late?”

 

“You don’t want to know.”

 

“Come on Gemma. This is me, Kerry.”

 

Gemma took a deep breath. “I was chucking my guts up. I’m pregnant.”

 

”That’s impossible,” said Kerry, a look of amazement on her face.

 

“Just because I’m gay doesn’t mean my anatomy’s any different from yours!”

 

“But how……?”

 

“The usual way.”

 

“No, I mean who? You haven’t been seeing anyone, have you?”

 

“No. I haven’t been seeing anyone. It was just…… a bit of fun.”

 

“So does he know?”

 

“No. And he’s not going to. I’m going to have an abortion.”

 

“Gemma, think about this! I know you’re not into relationships with men, but he has rights. He might help you financially.”

 

“It’s not a question of money and he has no rights. He’s a tosser and I should have known better.”

 

“I really think you should talk to him.”

 

“Not a chance! And don’t you say anything to anyone.” 

 

Gemma got up from her seat. “Look, I’ve got to be going. See ya.”

 

“Can I join you?”

 

Kerry was still sitting there pensively when Sergeant Gilmore appeared. “Yeah, sure, Sarge.”

 

“Penny for them?” he said, noticing how preoccupied she was.

 

“It’s just er…. I’ve got this friend…”

 

“And?”

 

“And… er she’s not in a relationship and she’s got herself pregnant.”

 

Warning bells were beginning to ring. “Clever trick that. Only been done once before.”

 

“What? No, I mean she had a bit of a fling, which she regrets and she doesn’t want to tell the father.”

 

“She’s going to have a termination?”

 

“Looks like it. It’s probably for the best.”

 

“Don’t you think the father has some rights?”

 

“I think it would be very difficult for her to tell him.”

 

Feelings of desperation with Luke and for himself began to rise up in Craig. “Perhaps someone should tell him,” he ventured. 

 

That evening Craig sat disconsolately at home waiting for Luke to arrive. He really couldn’t believe that Luke had managed to get them all into such a mess. Despite his and Luke’s apparent closeness over the last few weeks he knew that he had still been seeing Kerry, at least during the time he was in hospital. How could he be so thoughtless!

“Hi, Craig. You home?” Luke had let himself in with the key which he still had.

 

“Luke.” 

 

“What’s up? First day back a tough one?” One glance was enough to tell that Craig wasn’t happy.

 

“You could say that. But I don’t really need you to look after me anymore.”

 

Luke gave him a questioning look. “What’s this about, Craig?”

 

”I know that you’ve been seeing Kerry.”

 

Luke went quiet. He took a deep breath. “Craig, you know I care about you and I love to be with you….”

 

“But?”

 

“But I’m not like you. I’m not as good as you. I’m not ready to be with just one person.”

 

“Well that’s reassuring because it looks like there’s going to be three of you!”

 

“What do you mean!”

 

“Kerry’s pregnant.”

 

“What?”

 

“She’s not intending to tell you. She’s going to have an abortion.”

 

“I don’t believe you!”

 

“Ask her!”

 

“I will!” With that Luke slammed out of the flat.

 

“Luke!” Kerry was surprised and pleased to see him when she opened the door. It had been a while since he’d called round. “Come in. Fancy a beer?”

 

“I think we need to talk.”

 

“What about?”

 

“About the baby.”

 

“And which baby’s that, Luke? asked Kerry, mystified.

 

“Our baby.”

 

“We’re having a baby?”

 

“The Sarge told me.”

 

“He must have the gift of second sight, then!”

 

“You’re not pregnant?”

 

“No, ‘course I’m not.” Light dawned. “Oh, no. The Sarge has got the wrong end of the stick! I told him about……..about someone else and because I said it was a friend he put two and two together and came up with five.”

 

“Thank goodness for that, “ said Luke with a sigh of relief. “Who is it that’s pregnant?”

 

“Well, you musn’t let on if I tell you because she’s decided to have an abortion and she doesn’t want everyone to know.”

 

“OK”

 

“It’s Gemma.”

 

“Gemma?” It didn’t take long for the implications of this revelation to strike home.

 

“But that’s…..”

 

“Impossible. I know. Apparently it was just a bit of fun that went wrong. I really didn’t think she was at all interested in men.”

 

Luke had a hard time trying to track Gemma down the following day, but eventually he caught up with her in the station yard, waiting for Ruby.

 

“Gemma!”

 

“Luke.”

 

“Gemma, er…..”

 

“Yes?”

 

“I’m not sure…er…. Kerry’s told me,” he finally managed.

 

“Right. Well it doesn’t make any difference. I take it you haven’t told her?”

 

“Course not. It is mine I suppose?”

 

“No Luke. I make a habit of dropping my knickers for men!

 

“Sorry. But don’t you want……..”

 

“I just want” Gemma lowered her voice as Inspector Gold walked past. “I just want to be rid of it, Luke. I don’t want Kerry to know and I can’t imagine you want anything different.”

 

“No. If you’re sure?”

 

“I’m sure.”

 

Sergeant Gilmore sat at his desk waiting for something to happen to take his mind off Luke. Luke hadn’t returned the previous evening and he hadn’t seen him in the station all morning. He had imagined a number of different scenarios, all of which were totally unsatisfactory. There was a knock on his door. It was Kerry.

 

“Sarge, there’s something you need to know.”

 

“I think I already know more than enough.”

 

”No, listen, Sarge, you’ve got it wrong. It’s not me that’s pregnant. When I said it was a friend, that’s what I really meant.” 

 

“What!”

 

“Yeah. Luke told me what you thought. Anyway we’ve always been much too careful!” 

 

“Thank goodness for that,” said a relieved Craig. “What about your friend. Will she be OK?”

 

“I hope so. I’ll make sure.”

 

“Oh, Luke,” said Robbie, as Luke appeared in reception, “Sergeant Gilmore’s looking for you. He said to tell you to go to his office. What have you been up to now!”

“Sarge?“

 

“Luke. Come in and shut the door.”

 

“Luke, I’m sorry. Kerry told me. I rather jumped to the wrong conclusion.”

 

“I don’t want to lie to you Craig. It’s true that Kerry and I have……. seen each other a few times. But it’s nothing serious.”

 

“It never is with you, Luke, is it?” But at least it was an acknowledgement that he had been seeing Kerry.

 

“And there’s more,” said Luke hesitantly.

 

“Well?” ‘What on earth more can there be?’ thought Craig to himself. 

 

“I’m not sure how to say this, really.” Silence. He took a deep breath. “It was me that got Gemma pregnant.” He had the grace to look ashamed.

 

“Gemma’s pregnant? And you’re the father! I don’t believe you, Luke,” said Craig, incredulously. “Isn’t it enough for you to deny your own sexuality? Now you’re on a mission to help Gemma see the error of her ways? Or are you in some sort of contest with Phil Hunter! If it’s ‘see how many gays you can get into bed’ I suspect you’re well in the lead!”

 

“Kerry doesn’t know it was me and that’s the way Gemma wants it.”

 

“That’s convenient. What do you expect me to say, Luke?”

 

“I expect you to tell me to get lost. But that’s not what I want.”

 

“When are you going to learn that we can’t always have what we want?” 

 

“I suppose you want your key back?” he said, putting it on Gilmore’s desk. “It was just sex, Craig. And you and me, well, we haven’t ….. have we?”

 

“Not that again!” But this time, Craig recognised, it sprang from desire not denial. “And what is it you want with me, Luke? To….to …discuss the merits of PACE, to show me the photos of your honeymoon, to have something to occupy your time when there’s no football on TV? Or is it ‘just sex’!“

 

“Help me out here, Craig.” Luke appealed to him. “I’m trying to honest with you. I might not be what you want me to be, but I don’t want to deceive you. Please, Craig. I don’t want to have any secrets from you. There’s nothing I want more than for us to be together. Properly. I mean….well you know what I mean,” he said in desperation.

 

As he looked into Luke’s eyes, sparking on the brink of tears, he could feel his anger beginning to dissipate. After all, he’d said to himself that he could cope with Luke’s ambivalence, if only he could be honest with him. It looked as if, despite everything, he had made a step forward.

 

”How many more times are you going to turn other people’s lives upside down without a second thought, Luke?”

 

“I’m sorry.”

 

“Didn’t you say that to me once before?”

 

“Give me another chance to show that I mean it,” Luke pleaded. Despite the way he had behaved, he recognised that without Craig wrapped round him physically and emotionally he felt exposed and vulnerable. More than that, he wanted Craig so badly it hurt. 

 

Craig turned away from him. “You seem to have the knack of wrecking other people’s lives.” 'I can’t do this,' he thought to himself. 'But I have to.' Turning back to face Luke, who stood there as if awaiting his own execution he said, “ Go away Luke. People aren’t toys for you to play with then discard when something more exciting comes along. Come back and see me when you’ve learned to think about your actions instead of just taking what you want when you want it.” There was a catch in his voice as he said sadly, “Just go.” 

 

Luke could see that neither arguments, nor reassurances, nor penitential tears were going to move Craig. He was resolute. As he opened the door he looked back. “I’m sorry,” he repeated miserably. Life had suddenly become empty and pointless as he left the man who had come to mean so much to him.

As Luke shut the door behind him, Craig sank back into his chair. He picked up the key and looked at it lying in his hand. He couldn’t really believe what he had just done. For months he had wanted Luke to desire him as much as he had desired Luke and now, when he did, he had spurned him. He knew why Luke was the way he was. It was because he needed someone to love him unreservedly. He was like an adolescent, testing the boundaries. Craig loved him, but love was more than sharing a bed. It was about courage, self-denial, sacrifice, about putting other people’s needs before your own. It was about risking yourself and your own happiness for the sake of someone else. Craig had just taken that risk ……..and he had no idea what the outcome would be. Would Luke ever grow into some kind of maturity, and if he did would he still want Craig? Only time would tell. He closed his hand over the key and put it in his pocket.


End file.
